Of Flying Castles, Crazy Armies, and Sky Pirates
by Apathetic Sympathy
Summary: Eventual USxUK Age Sixteen Arthur Kirkland is kidnapped by the army to help them find Laputa, falls off of an airship, meets an idiot boy who wants to be his hero, and then chased after by sky pirates. Really what else could go wrong? LaputaXHetalia Plot


It was quiet, a sandy blonde haired boy stat still on a window ledge as the propellers outside it made the only other sound besides the footsteps that were heard echoing in the hallway beyond the locked door.

The boy's name was Arthur, he was of a relatively small build and around average height. He was quite a bit small compared to others who were sixteen, the same age as himself, but he had done more work than most boys his age and therefore was stronger than most of them despite his smaller stature.

He had lived on a country side, his parents had been killed when he was very young, so he was brought up for the most part by his grandmother. He had other siblings yes, but the ones older than himself had already gone out into the world only a few years after their parent's death, so it had only been him, his grandmother, and Peter his younger brother.

Things weren't the greatest when they grew up, much work had to be done on the farm they owned and with only three people to work it much had to be done by just one person. Though they were not unhappy, no in fact they were very happy together. Arthur could have honestly said that back then was the best time in his life. Sure his parents were dead and he had loved them very much, but he no longer had to put up with his older brothers constantly bullying him and he got to be with his grandmother, who taught him very much about the magic he was so interested in.

From an early age he had been able to see many magical creatures. His parents would chastise him for talking about them and they would often tell him that no such creatures truly existed even though he could see them quite well. His brothers had all made fun of him as well as many other children in the town they lived it. Upon going to live with his grandmother he learned many things. Such as the fact that she too could see said creatures. Besides that she taught him of magic and told him many stories of the people who were supposedly their ancestors. People who lived on an island in the sky who had immense technology and knowledge. They were wonderful stories that never failed to enchant him even if his brothers said they were stupid.

So thus he grew up quite a bit content, even more so after his older brothers moved out, even if he had to put up with his annoying little brother alone and had to do more work on the farm than before. Sure he had to love his brothers but he in no way shape or form had to like them.

It was when he was fourteen that everything started spiraling downhill. His grandmother had gotten sick and soon later died from an unknown sickness. He managed to take care of the work but soon later Peter was taken away by the government and put in an orphanage because Arthur was not old enough to take care of a child but not young enough to be put into an orphanage himself.

At first it was quite lonely, even with his friends to keep him company as he tried to do all the work needed to survive. Things got harder as the days went by but he managed. It was little under two years later, when he was sixteen when he was first approached by some officials from the army. They asked him many questions, about his grandmother, his mother and father, his brothers, his heritage, and at the time he had no idea why and just answered their questions.

It was soon later that he found out why they would often stare at the pendant his grandmother had given him before she died. That apparently they could somehow use it to lead them to the place where his family originated from. He was knocked out and kidnapped by a Colonel Braginski and then transported to the ship Goliath.

It was there where the Colonel explained that they needed to get to Laputa, he asked for Arthur's help. Arthur refused, after all his grandmother had said there was indeed a reason that their people left Laputa, she had said that many would try to find the city looking for power and that he should not help any who were looking to use it for their own gain.

When he had refused the Colonel's request he was immediately sent away to 'think' everything through. So thus was how he landed himself handcuffed and locked in the particular room he was located in at the moment.

He sighed as he leaned back against the wall still staring out the round window trying to catch tidbits of the conversation the two guards posted outside the door where having.

"So did you hear? That Elizabeta and her sky pirates are aiming to capture that Arthur kid? I don't know whats all that important about him, I mean did you see the Colonel's face after he was rejected by the kid? He was absolutely furious," One of the guards said. A shuffling was heard before a tapping noise, Arthur presumed he had leaned against the wall and was tapping it with his heel.

"Yeah I heard. It is a bit strange, do you have any idea why both the government and sky pirates would be after one kid? It sucks being so low in rank and not knowing anything."

"Yeah. It sure is strange. But at least we're getting some kind of action. Being on an airship as big as the Goliath is much better than being some office boy."

"True that- Oh and Colonel Sir!" Arthur stiffed as he heard what the other guard had said before hearing a light and seemingly happy voice with a threatening tone still managing to make its way into the words spoken. "Hello Comrades! Would you mind stepping aside. I have to speak to our young… guest, da."

The clang of the lock was heard before the sound of the wooden door scraping across the floor. Arthur looked up at this time into the dark violet eyes of a man who was smiling a childish, innocent smile, though with so much cruelty underneath it was enough to make ones heart skip a few beats in fear.

Two men followed the larger blonde haired man into to the room. One of them with light brown hair and green eyes carried a plate of food. The other had blonde hair and deep blue eyes though glasses hung on his face and he carried a note book and pen and seemed to be furiously scribbling down notes of some sort.

The Colonel pulled a chair up and sat across from Arthur and stared at his face a while as the brunette held out the plate of food to Arthur. He pulled back and placed it on the night stand when Arthur did not turn away from the window for even a moment. It was a few more minutes before Ivan spoke.

"Hello Arthur! Have you decided on your answer yet? You are going to help us, da?" The man asked a sinister tone during his last question that was far more than a statement than an actual question.

Arthur bit his lip before clutching where his pendant would normally have been hidden from view underneath the white dress shirt with a green sweater vest over top of it he was wearing. They had taken the pendant his grandmother had given him when they had first kidnapped him. He didn't exactly know why but he did know that for some reason they needed him as well as the pendant. He was frightened to say the least. The government could, and would, do things to ensure what they wanted to happen happened.

He continued looking out the window, ignoring the presence of the other three within the room for the time being. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him if he refused, nor did he want to think about what they would do if they really did find Laputa. What would they do with all of the technology and riches of the lost island in the sky? It was frightening especially if one knew of the legends and even considered one of them to be true.

It was said that Laputa could harness the power of lightening and send it down to destroy the cities and land it wanted to. That Laputa held so much technology of destruction that one could use it to make the world surrender to the one who controlled said floating island. To think of what could happen if it fell into the hands of his lands power hungry government officials… it was truly one of the most frightening thoughts he could think of. Even more so than the one of him being killed in horrible ways for not cooperating.

Just as he was about to turn and answer the Colonel though he saw something in the clouds more from the corner of his vision. His eyes widened as he saw a few more gliders slip out above the cloud they had been using for cover. A woman with light brown hair came closer to the window, he could see she carried a large gun with her before they slipped out of view and an alarm was sounded just before the noises of man footsteps running down the hallway into what he assumed where battle position.

He heard Ivan swear under his breath as there were gunshots heard from above. A few seconds later and the other two men were stacking some of the furniture from the room into the hallway as cover from gunshots. A few minutes later and they where shooting at the sky pirates who made it into the ship and past the people attending the party on board.

He heard Ivan swear again, "Arthur, stay out of the way and you'll be safe." He said before grabbing a briefcase that was under the desk and unlocking the lock that was one it. He then began to hastily pull up the antenna and put the head phones to his ears before starting to send the telegram.

Arthur bit his lip as he looked around for something anything he could use to escape the man before him. This could be his only chance after all and he didn't want to waste it, there was a possibility that he could somehow steal one of the sky pirates gliders and get away from both the pirates and the Colonel. It was a slim chance of course, but the only real option he had at the moment.

A vodka bottle lay abandoned on the floor almost underneath the bed. He would have missed it if he hadn't see it gleam a small bit in the light. He slowly moved towards it and grabbed it steadily. He brought it above his head his arms shaking slightly, he didn't doubt that he only had one shot of this and if he didn't bring it down hard enough his chance would have been thrown out the window.

He bit his lip before steadying his hands and gripping the bottle's neck tightly before bringing it down hard onto the Colonel's head. The Colonel slumped back in the chair before tipping the chair completely over. He leaned down and first felt the mans pulse making sure he was still alive before slipping his hand into the inner pocket of the man's coat and pulling out his pendant. Tying it around his neck quickly he jumped as he heard a loud explosion and a few shouts before the door was being pounded on.

He quickly went to the window and pulled it open quickly peering outside trying to figure out what his next course of action would be. He heard the wood door splinter a bit and he quickly climbed out the window nearly falling in the process. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as he attempted to move to the next window over before the realized where he had gone.

"Hey! Who this? Ivan Braginski? Where the hell did he go?" Arthur heard a female voice from inside the room he had just been in. He quickly tried to move clutching the metal outside of the ship as the wind blew in his face.

"Hey, I found him! He's hiding out here!"

"Well don't let him get away you idiot! Get him!" The woman said before the man attempted to grab at him. He swung his legs to the side gripping onto the ship with all his might causing the man to miss grabbing at him just barely. The man nearly fell out of the window in the whole process as well as Arthur himself almost falling off the ship himself only just barely pulling himself up with the window's ledge. The wind whipped his hair around as well as the pendant a bit as he pulled himself up a bit more ignoring the look the couple inside the room was giving him.

"Ah don't let me fall!"

"Psh I got ya you idiot. Look he's wearing the crystal. One of you idiots get over there and get me him! I want that crystal!"

Arthur bit his lip as he pulled himself up a little more before a man broke into the room. Startled, his feet began slipping and he screamed as he felt himself plummet in the air from the ship.

**Authors Notes: **Hello everyone out there. Apathetic Sympathy here with another new story… for the wonderful fandom of Hetalia. Okay for those reading my other story I really must apologise. Many things have gotten in the way of my writing the next chapter and while I will continue it I doubt that a new chapter will be up to soon. You see I had five chapter typed out on my computer before hinges on the screen up and broke. So yeah… right now my actual computer is in the shop and I'm using my little sister's netbook to write this.

Okay on another note that is actually for this story. This story, if you haven't figured this out already is based pretty much completely on Miyazaki's Laputa: Castle in the Sky. You see a huge conversation with one of my friends about Miyazaki's movies caused me to go on a Miyazaki movie all night marathon about two weeks ago. Now with my recent obsession with USxUK fanfics whenever I was watching the movies I kept placing Arthur and Alfred in the main roles for some odd reason. Thus this fic was born.

This is my first Hetalia fic and it is AU so don't expect anything too great. I mean I know I'm not the greatest writer and I don't have a beta so yeah… I can only hope that I didn't screw things up too badly. Just please expect quite a bit of OOCness, I'll try to do my best here… but it's a bit hard since this is also my first time writing for Arthur and Alfred and it is only my second fanfic published anywhere ever.

So any way I hope that you'll enjoy this at least a small bit! I have outlined quite a bit of this and already have a sequel sort of thing planned as well that obviously won't be following Castle in the Sky. So you can probably expect me to update at least once a week. [[At least if my sister will allow me to borrow her netbook again.]]

Oh and one more quick thing. I apologise for using Ivan as the main antagonist here. Really I know its over done, but I couldn't think anyone that would be able to fit the Colonel Muska role as much as he can.

Okay well that's all for know. If you haven't guessed already I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the main storyline, just the liberties I take with it. That's about it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
